Love Hina meets The Matrix
by Tamachan61
Summary: It's a normal day at the Hinata-sou, but Keitaro gets a phone call from someone from the real world... Chapter 3 is up! Keitaro spars with Morpheus!
1. The phone call

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters in this story are not my property; the names and other similarities belong to their owners, respectfully.  
  
This is my first fanfic! Please R&R and I will continue writing. NOTE: whenever there is a space, then a period, then a space like this . then that means an ellipsis is suppose to be there but its not showing up when I upload the document onto this site. Also, italics indicate thought.  
  
Love Hina meets The Matrix  
  
On a cool Spring day at the Hinata-sou, the residents of the dorm are just finishing up their breakfast. Keitaro is the first to finish and gets up.  
  
"That was great Shinobu!"  
  
(blushes) "Thank you sempai!" as she looks down as if bowing her head for courtesy, but really to hide her blush.  
  
As Keitaro enters the kitchen, Naru also finishes her meal and bows her head in respect before leaving the table.  
  
"Keitaro, can you help me with some work I have to do?"  
  
"Sure thing, what's it about?"  
  
"I have a quiz coming up in Psych, and-"  
  
"Psychology? What makes you think I'm smart enough to help you with that?"  
  
" . Fine then! Don't help me! Like I need it anyway."  
  
She walks out of the kitchen. Keitaro pauses to think about how rude he was to her, then chases her into the dining area and out into the den. Keitarto passes Kitsune as she enters the kitchen to put her dish away.  
  
"There they go again"  
  
"Look Naru, I didn't mean it like that, of course I'll help you!"  
  
He walks briskly towards her and grabs her arm. They both stop, and Naru turns around.  
  
"Look I . URMPH!"  
  
Naru interrupts Keitaro's plea for forgiveness and gives him a fist to his left cheek. He flies over the den are and lands near the dining door near Kitsune's feet. Naru heads up the stairs. Keitaro, a little dazed, gets up to dust himself off, and looks at Kitsune, whose arms are folded.  
  
"What am I doing wrong?"  
  
"Maybe you're tryin a little too hard"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Either that, or you're not aggressive enough . hehe"  
  
Kitsune smirks.  
  
"Kitsune, sometimes you just don't make sense"  
  
Keitaro rubs his swollen cheek. He goes upstairs into his room. When entering his room, he hears footsteps making sounds above him. He walks over to the hole in his ceiling and looks up.  
  
"I would just like to help you! Just give me a chance!"  
  
The sounds stop. Keitaro walks over to get his table and chair, places them under the hole on top of each other, and stands on them attempting to reach for the board covering the hole. As his arm reaches, Naru uncovers the hole and as she is about to look down into Keitaro's room, and arm reaches for her and grabs her breast. Keitaro looks up.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Naru has a blush of red on her face that only anger and embarrassment combined could create.  
  
"Why you ."  
  
As Keitaro lets go, Naru reaches down the hole for his head, and gets a grip on his hair.  
  
"Ow, ow, I'm so sorry!"  
  
Naru pulls him from his room into her's and continues to hold him up by his hair. Keitaro, not defending his face with his hands, tries to get Naru's death grip on his hair to release, and pleads for her to let go.  
  
"Please . OOMRPH!"  
  
Naru connects her punch straight into Keitaro's other cheek this time, and sends him flying out her balcony and down into the front of the Hinata-sou. Keitaro lands with a thud. After a few seconds, he gets up and Shinobu and Su are running towards him. Sara and Kitsune stand by the door. Motoko comes up behind Kitsune.  
  
"What's all the racket this early in the day?"  
  
"Oh the usual. You know if these two keep this up, then we may likely see a break up between them . this is better than my favorite soaps!"  
  
"That wouldn't surprise me"  
  
Su and Shinobu reach Keitaro, and Shinobu gets down on her knees to help him up.  
  
"Oh, are you alright sempai?"  
  
"Unh . of course I am"  
  
He slowly gets up, and looks at Su.  
  
"Man she sure gave you a mark that will last at least a week! Right Keitaro?"  
  
"Very funny Su, ow . my back"  
  
He regains full posture and cracks his back into place. He rubs his lower back and his newly swollen cheek. Motoko looks at him amazingly.  
  
"How does he withstand the wrath of living with women?"  
  
Kitsune looks at her.  
  
"You're just now starting to notice this?"  
  
As Shinobu and Su helped the bruised Keitaro back to the house, the phone rings. Kitsune turns around.  
  
"I'll get it"  
  
"No, I'll get it. I am the manager of this place, and its not like I'm unable to answer the phone right now."  
  
Everyone stopped and watched the limping person walk by them. Keitaro finally gets to the phone and picks it up. Naru was starting to make her way down the stairs.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
An unfamiliar voice spoke on the other end.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Survive that beating"  
  
Keitaro looked relieved by the fact it wasn't someone like Grandma Hina or his parents on the phone.  
  
"Oh that, it always happens, almost like a daily routine of mine! Haha!"  
  
His laugh turned into a sort of nervous, jittery giggle.  
  
"May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"The name is Link"  
  
"Do I . know you?-"  
  
"You may be the one we're looking for"  
  
"Huh-?"  
  
Naru interrupts his question with a concerned look.  
  
"Who is it, Keitaro?"  
  
He glances at her.  
  
"Wait hold on."  
  
"I need you to go to Tokyo later today"  
  
Keitaro looks back at the phone with a puzzled look.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I may be able to solve your problems, besides, I think we can use you"  
  
"What problems? Use me?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"Is this how you want to live your life? Getting beat on a daily basis by the one you love? Maybe you can get her to realize the truth . but not in the way you will learn the truth about this world later today"  
  
Keitaro is now baffled by the caller and his questions.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Naru walks up to Keitaro.  
  
"Keitaro ."  
  
Link hears Naru's voice at the other end, and decides to close up his conversation with Keitaro.  
  
"Go to downtown Tokyo today at three o'clock. The Hyatt hotel on Main street has an arcade and a pawn shop near it. Between those two stores is a vacant store. Around back of that is an open door. Trust me, you won't regret it"  
  
"Wha--?"  
  
The caller hangs up. Keitaro slowly puts the phone back on its receiver.  
  
"How did he know all of that? What was he try to get out of me?"  
  
With many questions boggling his mind, Keitaro just stands there and looks at the phone. Naru slowly questions.  
  
"Keitaro, who was that?"  
  
" . A telemarketer ."  
  
He walks back to his room. Later that day, as Keitaro sits in his room pondering the events of this morning, Naru pops her head through Keitaro's ceiling. She asks Keitaro in a concerned tone.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"Really, it's nothing!"  
  
Keitaro looks at his watch that read 1:26.  
  
"I've . got to go somewhere ."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Keitaro gets up and walks out of his room.  
  
"He's not usually like this . something is wrong . that phone call ."  
  
The train pulls up to the station. Keitaro gets out and makes his way through the crowds of people trying to get on. He ends up on Main street, and he can see the tall Hyatt hotel a few blocks away. He looks at his watch which read 2:44. Walking by the hotel, he spots the arcade shop and an abandoned shop right next to it. Walking around back into an alley, he sees two parking spots, and some crates next to a banged up door. Attempting to open the door, he grasps the knob which opens on its own. Some else has opened the door, and it is a Caucasian man who is a few inches taller than Keitaro, dressed in a long, black trenchcoat. He also has sunglasses on. His voice is deep and reassuring.  
  
"Please, come in"  
  
As Keitaro slowly walks in he notices another man facing the other way. He was a little bit shorter than the first guy, but as tall as Keitaro. He was African American and bald, and looked older. He also wore similar attire as the first man, except his was a leather trenchcoat. His shades pierced a reflection of an open door with Keitaro's figure in it when he turned to him and spoke.  
  
"Welcome. I am Morpheus"  
  
That's it for today! I will update pretty soon, but for now review! 


	2. The truth

Chapter 2  
  
"Welcome, I am Morpheus"  
  
Keitaro gaped at Morpheus, then the man behind him spoke again.  
  
"And I am Neo"  
  
A long pause. Keitaro was still speechless, until he finally decided to introduce himself.  
  
" ...I am..."  
  
Morpheus finished his sentence.  
  
"Keitaro Urashima. We already know a lot about you"  
  
Keitaro looked a little frightened, a little speechless again and intimidated. Neo speaks as he closes the door.  
  
"We don't have much time now, so we must be brief"  
  
Morpheus placed his hand on a fancy large leather chair near him.  
  
"Please, sit down"  
  
Keitaro nervously moved over to the chair across from the one Morpheus had his hand on and sat. Morpheus sat down across from him. To the left of Keitaro was a table with a glass of water and a small silver box next to it. Morpheus took the box.  
  
"Keitaro, you are living in a dream world. This is the cyber-simulated world known to us as the Matrix. Everything you see now, before you, and in your past, is all part of the Matrix"  
  
Keitaro looked at Morpheus with a 'yea right' look, but spoke seriously.  
  
"E ...Everything...?"  
  
"Everything. The clothes your wearing. The buildings around you. The environment. You can ... feel it ... when you wake up in the morning ... when you study for your classes ... when you get a fist in the cheek from Naru.  
  
Keitaro's jaw dropped to the floor. Morpheus opened the box containing two pills and put one into each of his hands.  
  
"Now we must make haste, so if you are interested in learning more about the Matrix, and want to learn the truth about this world, which will be used to your advantage, then you will choose now. I will give you two pills, but you must take one now. The blue pill will make you forget everything I just told you about the Matrix, and you will live normally as you do now. The red pill will activate a trace program, so that we may find you in our world. You will awaken from the dream world you are living in, and in time, learn the truth"  
  
This was too much for Keitaro to absorb, for he was still amazed by the fact Morpheus knew his name and Naru's name. Morpheus handed him the pills and he stared at them for a little while.  
  
"I don't think I want to learn about this ... Matrix or whatever you're talking about. I am too scared right now to make this kind of decision ... I'm sorry I can't be of use to you"  
  
Keitaro popped the red pill in his mouth and drank the water.  
  
"Then why did you choose the red pill?"  
  
Keitaro gulped hard.  
  
"I ... I thought you said the red pill will take me back ... oh no!"  
  
Morpehus smiled.  
  
"Trust me, you won't regret it"  
  
Morpheus looked at Neo.  
  
"Get the trace ready"  
  
Neo reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a mini computer with a holographic projection screen. Keitaro looked over his shoulder to see this, and Morpheus speaks.  
  
"The pill you took was a tracer that lets us pinpoint your location. You ... may feel a bit strange shortly"  
  
"Wha . what's going to happen to me?"  
  
"Don't worry about it now ... Neo, have you found him?"  
  
"Not yet ... wait, I think I got him"  
  
"We also need to inform his accomplice about this"  
  
Things started to get hazy for Keitaro.  
  
"An ... accomplice?"  
  
"Yes, you know who he is Keitaro, in fact he is the one who informed us about you and your ... invincibility. He goes by the name of Toriyashi ..."  
  
"I found him! Locked on ..."  
  
"Initiate now!"  
  
Keitaro passes out.  
  
Keitaro wakes up and the first thing he notices is that he is very weak. The next thing he notices is that he is surrounded by some thick orange goop. Next he notices he has many cords coming out of his body. He starts moving around rapidly. He is able to stand up out of the goop, with cords still connected to his body. He pulls the largest cord coming out of his moth and regurgitates some goop. He is bald with slimy goop still covering him. He reaches for the cord coming out of the back of his neck and pulls begrudgingly.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"  
  
After this, the rest of the cords attached to him ripped off his body, and Keitaro felt like he was being shot at from each of the points the cords came out of. Keitaro fell over in agony, when he notices a flying machine that stops near him and scans his face with a light. The liquid tub he was lying in now drains and Keitaro slips into a tunneling tube going downward, where he ends up in a pool of some other liquids. He is now struggling to stay afloat in this pool when a crane comes in from above and grabs him. He is unconscious as he is grabbed by the torso and pulled upward. The next thing he knows, he is in towels on what seems to be a stretcher with many machines around him. His pupils dialate in the light above and it bothers him. He looks over to the left and sees Morpheus who speaks.  
  
"Welcome ... to the real world"  
  
Keitaro passes out.  
  
"Keitaro please wake up!"  
  
"Keitaro ... Keitaro!"  
  
A familiar voice speaks, a woman's voice.  
  
"Oh, is he going to be alright?"  
  
Keitaro opens his eyes. The girls of Hinata are around his comforter and he speaks.  
  
"Unh ... where am I?"  
  
"Silly, you're at the Hinata-sou!"  
  
"Wha ... I don't remember"  
  
He looks at Naru. She leans her head closer to him.  
  
"Keitaro, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just ... weak ... I can't"  
  
He reaches up to Naru as if to touch her face, when his arm gets too weak to go up any further and drops on to her chest.  
  
" ... Oops, I didn't mean to ..."  
  
"Oh it's alright, you don't have to apologize"  
  
"Wha ... why?"  
  
Naru looks at him, and her beauty stuns Keitaro from further talking.  
  
"Because ... I"  
  
The goddess leans closer to his face and places one finger on his lip. Time seemed to slow down.  
  
"I ..."  
  
Naru suddenly disappears and everything is pitch black. Keitaro sees a giant fist coming towards him and as he widens his eyes, the fist clobbers him. He wakes up, and realizes that was just a dream. Some different things are connected to his body now, but he realizes they are there to measure his vitals. Morpheus is sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.  
  
"Don't touch them, they are the only thing that's keeping you alive right now"  
  
The weak Keitaro slowly lies back down.  
  
"What is all of this for?"  
  
"We are rebuilding you. You have never used your muscles, your eyes, or your senses"  
  
Keitaro accepted this fact, for anything said now out of anyone's mouth since he met Morpheus was just all plain crazy, and there was really nothing he could do about it.  
  
"Why do I feel so weak?"  
  
"I already told you. You have never never been alive in this world before. All of those cords connected to your body when you first awoke were feeding your brain with the information of everything you touched, smelled, saw, heard, tasted, and thought while you were in the Matrix. You are free now, and this, is the real world"  
  
Keitaro just looked upward while still on the stretcher. They were both silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Because our world is in need of help. You displayed an endurance in the Matrix that we have never seen before, even after our training"  
  
"Getting punched by Naru a few times?"  
  
"Not only that, but getting up afterwards. That's something we could use, and we will train you to master it"  
  
"Master getting beat down?"  
  
"No. Master avoiding it and countering"  
  
"Against Naru?"  
  
"That's your choice, but for me, I would say no"  
  
"So is there any other reason I'm here?"  
  
"Our world is being ran right now by machines. Machines that feed off of human energy as a source of life for them. You see, in the early 21st century, mankind marveled over the birth of A.I. It was something that would give machines enough intelligence to make decisions on their own ... to have their own feelings ... and eventually their own desires. They turned against the humans in revolt, they were everything the humans didn't want"  
  
As if interested in this science fiction story, Keitaro looked over at Morpheus.  
  
"Wow ... so what year is it now?"  
  
"We honestly don't know. Since the humans had to move underground to keep away from the machines taking over the surface of the earth, we lost track of time, and eventually the days and years"  
  
"So we are underground right now?"  
  
"Yes, in a sewer system that stretches for thousands of miles. The ship we are on is called the Nebuchadnezzer, and we are the rest of mankind's elite group of fighters"  
  
"What do you fight for, our rights?"  
  
"No, we fight in a way that borders the limits of human capability"  
  
Keitaro looked at Morpheus questioningly.  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"By terms of force, physical combat"  
  
"And that's why I'm here?"  
  
"Yes. There are a few very advanced machines called sentinels. They are our true enemies. They exist in the Matrix as programs. They can hack into anyone that has not been unplugged. They are considered to be very dangerous foes that are extremely skilled in combat. Only one human from this world has ever stood toe-to-toe against one and had a chance at winning"  
  
"Lemme guess, that's you right?"  
  
"Wrong. He is the one. The one we call Neo"  
  
"Ahh, so you're jealous huh? Oh, he's the one that went with you in the Matrix when you pulled me out?"  
  
"Correct"  
  
"Then who is the guy that was on the phone with me earlier that day?"  
  
"He is our operator. Born here in the free world, he has no holes, and cannot jack into the Matrix. Link is the one we contact to locate the entrances and exits from our world into the Matrix. Telephones are used as communication ports and transporters."  
  
Things were starting to make sense for Keitaro, and he looked a little relieved compared to when he first met Morpheus. He thinks if he just accepts anything that is said to him now, it will make him calm enough to realize the truth.  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"For now, you will need to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for you. That is when we will begin"  
  
Morpheus stood up and walked over to Keitaro.  
  
"Begin what?"  
  
"You're training"  
  
End of Chapter 2. So what did you think? More reviews, the better my stories get! Sorry the action or humor hasn't really picked up yet, but it will in the next chapter. That's the way it is in the 1st movie, right? 


	3. The training

Chapter 3  
  
Link walks into a room with a made bunk and Keitaro sitting down on the floor, hugging his knees.  
  
"Did you sleep?"  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"You will tonight. I guarantee it."  
  
He walks over to Keitaro.  
  
"I'm Link. I'll be your operator for today. Are you ready to get training?"  
  
Link sticks out his hand as if to help Keitaro up, but he doesn't respond.  
  
"What's up? Still can't take everything that's happened to you since yesterday?"  
  
Keitaro finally speaks.  
  
"No, it's just I'm kind of worried about the girls back at the Hinata-sou"  
  
"Aww, don't worry about them, you'll see them, in time. I got a wife back home. I promised her I'd be back"  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"In a city called Zion"  
  
"I thought all the cities on the earths surface were overran by machines"  
  
"They are. Zion is a city underground. In fact, it's the last human city left"  
  
"Are we far from it now?"  
  
"Only about six or seven kilometers from here, but its located near the earth's core, where it's still warm"  
  
Remebering back to his conversation with Morpheus, Keitaro asks Link.  
  
"What about those sentinel thingies? Have they found Zion yet?"  
  
"They have. It's only a matter of time before they launch an attack upon the city. It should be the humans' last stand on this war. We are very likely to lose. If those sentinels hack into Zion's mainframe, then the actual sentinel machines could enter the Matrix and destroy that world. Right now, only the programmed sentinels known as agents are able to access the Matrix from this world."  
  
"That's where we come in right?"  
  
"Yup, our job is to police the actions of the agents done in the Matrix. Even though we don't stand a chance against them in combat, we do create a bump in their path to domination of this world and the Matrix. With Neo, we might even have a chance to save humanity. With you trained, our odds may be better. So let's get this training over with shall we?"  
  
Keitaro stood up.  
  
"Sure"  
  
They walk out of the room, and into another area of the ship. As they walk, Keitaro asks Link.  
  
"So, what about the girls-"  
  
"Oh! Forgot to tell you. They are doing fine! In fact, your accomplice has informed them that you went on a short excavation trip to China for a few days. Of course, that's just an excuse"  
  
"What? Excavation? Then ... that must mean my accomplice is ..."  
  
"Yup, his name is Toriyashi Seta. We unplugged him one day before we unplugged you, so he's already been through his training."  
  
"WHAT? Seta's here too?!? And he's already trained?!?"  
  
"Yup, in fact if you want, you can spar with him before the day ends, what do think?"  
  
"So, where is he now?"  
  
They arrive in a room with a chair that reminds Keitaro of the dentist. Then he sees all the computer screens around another chair in the corner of the deck.  
  
"He's with Morpheus, Trinity, and Neo. They went to see the Oracle"  
  
"Trinity? Oracle? I want to talk to Seta!"  
  
"Don't worry, you will soon. Go ahead and sit down over there"  
  
Keitaro nervously sits down in the chair and slowly leans his head back. He looks over at the many computer screens around the other chair.  
  
"That chair looks more comfortable than this one"  
  
"Relax man! You're not entering the Matrix just yet. First we have to load the training programs into you."  
  
"Load? How?"  
  
"This may feel ... a little weird"  
  
Link grabs the needle with a 10 inch long metal tube, and slowly sticks it into the back of Keitaro's neck where the hole is. (Editor's note: If you have seen the Matrix, then you know what this is, I can't really describe it, since they don't call it anything and you can barely see it in the movie)  
  
Link quickly sits down in the other chair and starts tapping on the computer screens. Keitaro continues to lie in the other chair and looks at Link.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Link continues to tap the computer screens and his keyboard.  
  
"Here goes!"  
  
Link presses the Load button. Keitaro wenches as if in pain, opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. After a few seconds, Keitaro's wenched look on his face goes away.  
  
"How did you like that?"  
  
"That was ... a program?"  
  
"Yup, you now know the basics to self defense"  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Hehe ... you want more?"  
  
Slowly but surely, Keitaro nods his head and closes his eyes. Link continues to load programs into his brain, for the next 10 hours. Morpheus and the rest have returned, and Morpheus goes to check up on Link.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"10 hours straight. He's ... a machine"  
  
Morpheus walks over to the chair and notices the sweating Keitaro's closed eyes and open mouth. Keitaro no longer wenches at the pain of loading a program, since he is used to it now. Keitaro opens his eyes.  
  
"I know kung fu"  
  
Morpheus leans in closer to Keitaro.  
  
"Show me"  
  
Morpheus and Keitaro end up in a small dojo.  
  
"This is not the Matrix. This is a program simulated and created only for sparring. It has the same basic rules of the Matrix, rules such as gravity. These rules can be bent accordingly, with all the technique you now possess, but it does take practice. That is why we are here"  
  
Keitaro studies the environment calmly. He seems reassured of himself that he can beat Morpheus. He walks around carelessly and turns his back on him. Morpheus tempts Keitaro's skills.  
  
"Why don't you try and hit me?"  
  
Keitaro stops walking around, and looks left as his left shoulder faces Morpheus. Keitaro now uses a defensive stance with his arm stretched out towards Morpheus, with a knifed hand. His right arm comes across his chest, knifed hand near his left arm. He charges at him and tries to backhand his head, but Morpheus ducks without hesitation. Keeping his right foot down, Keitaro then roundhouses his left leg up to heel Morpheus' head but this time he just leans back to avoid it. As he lands his foot, Morpheus delivers a right jab which Keitaro deflects with his arm successfully. Keitaro tries to use the palm of his hand to deliver a chest blow, but Morpheus blocks it with his fist and jumps a step back. Keitaro then jumps towards him to try a double kick in mid-air, but Morpheus catches his slow first kick with both hands and throws him into a wooden pillar which breaks. Keitaro gets up quickly and dashes towards Morpheus and jumps, attempting a triple kick this time. Morpheus blocks them effortlessly with his palms stepping backwards, but Keitaro's kicks are quick enough this time to where he can't catch them. When Keitaro lands, Morpheus attempts a grab and gets both hands on his shoulders. Morpheus leans back on to the floor and uses his foot to propel Keitaro behind him. Keitaro lands on his head and rolls to recover. He recovers before Morpheus can get back up. When Morpheus gets up, he stops the fight.  
  
"Good! I see you have learned a lot. You recover very quickly and efficiently ... but you need to speed up your moves.You still haven't hit me yet!"  
  
Keitaro now gets furious and rushes towards Morpheus. Keitaro intentionally uses his right hand to jab next to Morpheus' face, which he deflects with wrist with ease. This was the start of a combo Keitaro was trying to pull off. Using the same hand he jabbed with, while Morpheus still had his deflecting hand up, he quickly places that hand on the floor to maintain his balance while he shifts his weight to his upper torso to get both of his feet up, attempting to kick him. Morpheus is able to block one of his kicks with is free arm, but his other foot lands successfully on his leg next to his knee. (The whole combo took about 2 seconds to pull off, describing it was hard!) Still balancing one hand, Keitaro tries to follow up his kick with another one from the successful leg to Morpheus' ankle. This time, Morpheus reacts by stepping on Keitaro's ankle and kick his open chest with his other foot. This sends Keitaro flying a few inches above the ground, for about seven feet. He lands on his shoulder and rolls a few times. Keitaro gets up on one knee and holds his chest with one hand. Morpheus holds up his hand to stop the fight.  
  
"Alright, that's enough. You did well. You hit me successfully with your foot"  
  
Keitaro gets up, and straightens out his uniform, a little pissed off. Then he sighs relief and feels a little glad.  
  
"Heh, I never knew I could do that."  
  
"You can do a lot more than just that. We haven't even bent the rules yet"  
  
A familiar voice from behind Keitaro then speaks.  
  
"That was pretty good Keitaro!"  
  
Keitaro turns around. He sees a man dressed in a white karate robe.  
  
"Seta?"  
  
"Hey part-timer! It's been a while hasn't it?"  
  
Morpheus looks up as if talking to someone else. Then looks back at Seta  
  
"Jack me out ... you spar with him for a while ... you'll get a workout with his newfound abilities"  
  
Seta nods his head, and Morpheus disappears. Keitaro doesn't even notice Morpheus' departure.  
  
"So how did you get here? How did they find you?"  
  
"You see that's the strangest thing. I was just driving in my van and then suddenly I saw a high speed motorcycle pass me with a woman wearing all black leather as the driver. Then two other motorcycles passed me, except these two were men driving, and they had white on them from head to toe. Their hair was white also, dreadlocks. They were strange looking ..."  
  
Keitaro was always interested in what Seta had to say.  
  
"So what happened next?"  
  
"Oh, so then I decided to keep up with these motorcycles in my van. Boy, that sure was tough! I stayed behind them until one of them pulled a gun out on a passing by car that lost control and smacked into me. The girl on the bike then turned on a dime and when I walked out of my van, even though my head felt a little weird, she zoomed past the twins and told me to get on her bike. After we lost them again going against moderately heavy traffic at about sixty miles per hour, she told me that she though I had died in that crash, that I miraculously survived, and my purpose in the Matrix was clear, I needed to know the truth. I'm still not sure what that truth is, even after being unplugged, but oh well! Haha!"  
  
Keitaro just sat there blinking his wide eyes in amazement.  
  
"Wow, so now you're here, and you've been through training?"  
  
"Yea, you want me to show you my stuff?"  
  
Keitaro stands up and forms a defensive stance.  
  
"Sure! I challenge you, Seta"  
  
Seta forms his stance.  
  
"Okay then part-timer! I accept! We never got to finish our duel back at the Hinata summer Tea House, remember?"  
  
"Yea, lets finish that!" 


End file.
